Zaphod Vivian
Birth/First seen group:Vivian Last group:Aztecs Birth/first seen:December 9,1998 Death/last seen:N/A still alive KMP code:VVM032 History Zaphod(VVM032) was born in a group called Vivian on December 9,1998. He was born with one litter mate brother Yossarian and one sister Rapunzel. His mother was Vivian the dominant female of the Vivian group and his father was an Elveera male named Phoenix. Zaphod and his two siblings survived to adulthood. His sister Rapunzel was probably evicted and disappeared on December 1 in 2001. Zaphod and his brother Yossarian stayed in Vivian group for at least three years. His mother Vivian died on March 31,2000. Zaphod's older sister Rhian took over as the dominant female. Zaphod and some of the other males began to rove and in June of 2001 he left with 7 other males in a large coalition. Zaphod left Vivian in June 2001 with seven other Vivian males which included Basil,Izit,Yossarian,Alexander,Genghis,Phooey and Govinda. The oldest of the males was Basil, Zaphod's older half brother though Izit was the most dominant of the brothers. The Coalition then immigrated into a group called Whiskers within that same month of June 2001. Whiskers group by that time consisted of about eight meerkats.Risca(dominant female),Vialli,Wahine,Flower,Rydapuni,Ugly Pup,Mi Julie and Dangerous Dave. The Vivian males immigrated as soon as they reached the group and Risca mated with several of them. Then just a few days later three more Vivian males Zazu,Attila(Alexander's litter mate) and Patis, immigrated bringing the total number of immigrants to ten. Some of Whiskers males returned from roving expeditions but Zaphod and his Vivian brothers chased them away. The Vivian males began to compete with each other for male dominance. Basil was the oldest of the males but he was subordinate to Izit, who established doinance. Risca gave birth to a litter on August 14,2001 but her litter never emerged from the burrow. Basil left the group and emmigrated. Zaphod and the majority of the Vivian males left the group to go roving at other groups and the first to return back to Whiskers was Zazu who quickly took the position of dominant male but as the rest of the brothers returned one by one he was deposed. Izit held on to his position for barely a full month and lost dominance. The dominant female Risca also lost her position. Eventually Zaphod established male dominance on September 23,2001 with the new dominant female VIalli. Govinda emmigrated on October 17,2001. Zazu emmigrated on October 11,2001. In Whiskers the remaininders of the Vivian coalition were Zaphod,Yossarian,Patis,Attila,Phooey and Alexander. Vialli the new dominant female gave birth on November 22,2001 to seven pups fathered by Zaphod. Shortly after the pups began to forage with the group Vialli was persumed predated on January 24,2002. Flower established dominance on February 7,2002. Flower,Smithers,Ugly up and Mi Julie were all pregnant during that month of February and all but Ugly Pup reared a successfull litter. On Aprul 23,2002 Whiskers encountered Lazuli group and one of Ugly Pup's pups VWP047 was killed. After Flower evicted 4 of the subordinate females she gave birth to her first litter on August 18,2002 to Badiel,Stato and Skinner. Zaphod fathered the litter as well as Flower's next litter on November 11,2002 to Einstein,Mozart,Shakespeare and Freud. Zaphod was still the dominant male in the group though 5 other Vivian males were still in the group. Flower mated with a Gattaca rover and gave birth to three pups on January 24,2001. The Vivian males began to fight with each other, Zaphod and Yossarian were closely matched in terms of age and size though were larger than their four younger brothers Alexander,Phooey,Attila and Patis. Phooey and Yossarian began to fight for dominance though neither gained dominance.Then on February 12,2003 Alexander attacked Zaphod but lost. Soon after the fight with Alexander, Zaphod was attacked by Yossarian and won the fight and gave Yossarian a scar over his left eye which marked him for life. Soon after his fight with Yossarian, Zaphod was clearly exhausted and his younger brother Phooey attacked him but Zaphod was able to win the fight. Yossarian attacked Zaphod again and this time won the fight and took dominance away from Zaphod. Zaphod stayed as a subordinate male in the group and spent much of his time roving at other groups. He,Phooey and Alexander roved at Young Ones freqently and Zaphod mated with Veda the dominant female and fathered her litter born on July of 2004. and on March 7,2003 he was attacked by Alexander and Dangerous Dave and chased out of the group. Yossarian fathered two of Flower's litters one born on December 6,2003 and another on February 22,2004. Yossarian was atacked by Phooey October 19,2003 and wins the fight. In one of narrow valleys Whiskers encouneted a cape cobra. Zaphod saw it first and backed away and this attracted the attention of the rest of the group. The snake struck at Zaphod who leapt back and eventually the group left the cobra alone. Zaphod was still in the group but as a subordinate male until in April of 2004, there was a fight between Yossarian and Alexander. Zaphod attacked Yossarian and won the fight, taking back dominance. Zaphod remained the dominant male of Whiskers group from then on. There was a group split on January 3,2005 but two groups reunited and Zaphod and Flower held dominance. Zaphod fathered the rest of Flower's litters from then on until her last litter on November 20,2006. Flower and Zaphod were the dominant pair of Whiskers for nearly six years. Flower was killed by a cape cobra on January 25,2007. Zaphod's niece Rocket Dog(daughter of Yossarian) took over as dominant female. Zaphod remained in Whiskers as dominant male and was radio collared. Zaphod helped to keep roving males away from Whiskers though he could not mate with any of the females in the group. On March 15,2007 a splinter from Whiskers led by Monkulus Zaphod's niece founded a new group called Aztecs. Zaphod then left Whiskers group with his sons Ningaloo,Orinoco,Alonzo Mourning and Logan and founded a group named Incas. Zaphod led the group which immigrated into Aztecs group. After ousting a Young Ones rover, Incas males settled at Aztecs group with Zaphod becoming the dominant male of Aztecs along side his niece Monkulus as the dominant female. On 4 March 2011 Zaphod died of natural causes due to old age. Famous by KMP Zaphod was the dominant male of the Aztecs group until his death. Zaphod passed away on Friday, March 4th, 2011. Zaphod had just broken the all-time record, becoming the oldest meerkat ever observed at the KMP. Celebrated birthdays Zaphod's last rest, click herehttp://friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/index.php?id=zaphod_burial Zaphod's Last Rest Zaphod's 12th birthday, click herehttp://friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/index.php?id=zaphod_bigday Zaphod's 12th Birthday Zaphod's 11th birthday, click herehttp://www.friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/index.php?id=zaphod_11 Zaphod's 11th Birthday Zaphod's 10th birthday, click herehttp://www.friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/index.php?id=332%7CVivian Zaphod's 10th Birthday Zaphod Vivian family tree Category:Vivian Meerkats Category:Whiskers Meerkats Category:Incas Meerkats Category:Aztecs Meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant male Meerkats